


A Woman Strikes Again

by camimendes



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camimendes/pseuds/camimendes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn Harris is a nurse at a hospital in Washington DC and Ali Krieger is admitted into the ER after a car crash. Ashlyn may or may not be falling for her new patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman Strikes Again

“Patient 3 on the waiting list is Alexandra Krieger. She was in a minor car accident, just dizzy and skin over the ribcage is cut from glass” charge nurse Becky calls out to her team. “Mark you’re on 1, Tania on 2 and Ashlyn on 3”. Nurse Becky had just finished giving out descriptions of newly admitted patients and assigned them to nurses. Nurses never knew what they would get in the ER but they always crossed their fingers for nothing terrible, although that wasn’t promising.

Ashlyn, with her blonde hair up and in blue scrubs walks into Patient 3’s room. Alexandra (Ali), a young brunette with her hair down and dark brown eyes is staring at the ceiling.

“It wasn’t too bad, hm?” Ashlyn starts a conversation. Ali shrugs her shoulders. “I’m Ashlyn and I’ll be your nurse” Ali nods a yes. “Did we get our tongue cut off?” Ashlyn asks with a smirk and prepares new bandages.

“No, i’m just sad” Ali begins to talk, now looking down. “Cheer up, buttercup! You’re alive!” Ashlyn always tries her best to make her patients smile but honestly, it fails a lot. Not because Ashlyn is bad at it; but because her patients are bummed out or simply out of it.

“Okay, try being happy after a car accident with a totalled car and a break up and -” Ashlyn cuts her off. “Hey, hey, take deep breaths.” She rubs her arm but Ali budges back.

“I gotta change your bandages on your ribcage, okay?” Ashlyn doesn’t really ask, just states. “No” Ali holds her hospital gown closed. “We can’t keep the same patch with old blood on there forever, Alexandra” Ashlyn warns as she picks up the new bandage with some type of cleaner.

Ali is even more frightened by the pain that’s probably about to come with the substance. Ashlyn reaches for the gown and tries to pull it off of Ali’s side. “No!” Ali practically yells.

“I’m not gonna look at your breasts. I’m here to help you” Ashlyn warns. Ali shyly nods and lets go of her grip to the gown. Ashlyn lifts her gown to reveal the bandage and takes it off. Ali tries to look at her wound, but Ashlyn covers it quickly with a burning pad of cool liquid. This has Ali let out of a real scream.

“Shit! That fucking burns!” Ali yells. “Squeeze my arm” Ashlyn instructs her. Ali has her eyes shut and frantically searches for her nurse’s arm, but lands on her breast and squeezes. Ashlyn jolts and laughs. “You, uh, missed” Ashlyn giggles and places the new bandage on. Ali opens her eyes and immediately lets go. “Shit”

“Well then, any pain anywhere besides the burning rib cage, Alexandra?” Nurse Ashlyn is trying to do her job as well as possible, though having her boob squeezed by an attractive, female patient is always an event for her panties and she can’t help it. Ashlyn likes women, hot women.

“No” Ali blushes. “It’s alright, hey. We all do silly things” Ashlyn picks up Ali’s chin. “Anything else I can do for you? Are you dizzy?” “Um, no”

“Alright, let’s slowly get up and test that.” She picks Ali up from lying down, which has Ashlyn’s heart beating 100 miles an hour. She smelled like heaven.

Ashlyn put her hands out and Ali placed her soft hands in hers. Ashlyn began to melt even further and Ali put strength in Ashlyn’s hands to get up. Ali was standing up and Ashlyn took a step back. They were staring into each other’s eyes, even though Ashlyn kept trying to focus on the window behind them.

Nurse Ashlyn slowly let go of Ali’s hands and had her walk. Ali’s confidence began to kick in and she started to walk faster, only to trip a little, as her dizzyness got to her. “Careful, Alexandra” Ashlyn warned her. “I’m okay” She confirmed, but she wasn’t. The dizzy feeling was acting up and she was quickly about to tumble. The blonde nurse caught her and lifted her back to her bed.

“You’re strong” Ali complimented her with a weak voice.

“I’m a nurse, it’s natural” Ashlyn confirmed the compliment.

“Since you’re back in bed and will be resting, is there something I can bring you?”

“Maybe some extra snacks for the baby” Ali insists.

“Hm? What baby?” Ashlyn asks as she begins writing her chart.

“Oh.. Well didn’t the hospital tell you I’m 3 months pregnant?”

“Um, no! We need to check the baby!” Ashlyn begins to panic. The nurse isn’t supposed to show this panic toward a patient and Ali gets confused at this. “I’m going to get a hold of the ultrasound pavilion and we’ll do some testing to make sure their okay, okay?” Ali nods. “But my baby is okay..”

“You can’t be sure!” Ashlyn’s panicking becomes worse and she suddenly realizes she needs to calm down. This isn’t right. She’s somehow claimed this baby and she’s just met this patient. Not smart, Ashlyn, not smart.


End file.
